The Return of a Dream
by RyterHarpie
Summary: Harpie is finally reunited with Sesshomaru, but old things from her past aren't ready to die. When they come back to haunt her, it will force Sesshomaru to team up with his half breed brother to save her. Sequel to Sesshomaru's dream girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Harpie: Sorry folks. Ryter's busy working on another story so she left me to do what is neccesary. You know post the story while she writes the other one and apologize for the lateness of this sequel. So here goes. Ryter would like to say how sorry she is that she has kept you all in suspense for so long. She is a lazy person with a lot of responsiblities and she hopes this was worth the wait. Thank-you for your patience.**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Sesshy or any other inuyasha characters._**

Harpie used her claws to make bring down another load of braches for her fire. It would be another night under the stars. She set up the wood and swiftly made a fire. She looked into the flames as they danced and thought about the time she had spent with Sesshomaru so many months ago. She wanted to go back to him now, to be held in his arms like before, but...

"There are so many things that have to be done. Things that I'm bound to by family and honor. I'm sure that you'd understand both of those things Sesshomaru. I know you do."

For a moment she let herself become engulfed by her memories. All of her senses were focused on trying to recapture them to their fullest. Something pulled her back from her reverie. It was the unmistakable smell of blood, and something else, something she was unable to forget. Harpie thought that she was only imagining it, but when the smell presisted she stood and starte to run through the trees.

"It's him. He's here, and he's hurt."

* * *

Sesshomaru lay on the ground wounded. He had come out this far from his own lands to bring down a planned assualt against his people. There had only been a few hundred of them, and he had taken care of most of them upon arrival. It would have ended quickly, but he had been distracted. Something had drawn his mind away from the battle and one of the demons he hadn't killed yet had attacked him with more strength then he thought possible. He had dealt with him quickly enough, but the wound was bad. He was probably poisoned. He cursed himself for letting his mind wander in the middle of a battle, but that scent. The scent that had kept him awake for nights long after its owner had left him. Once again it came to him, and he closed his eyes, basking in it. He opened his eyes and saw the object of his thoughts before him.

"It seems like I've finally been driven to insanity."

Harpie kneeled beside him.

"Insanity maybe right. What happened here, how did you get hurt?"

He took a deep breath and held out his hand to make sure that she was real. He put his hand on her cheek and felt the warmth that came from her.

"It seems that you will be my down fall. If your scent alone can pull my mind from battle than having you by my side would cause me no end of pain."

She smiled at this and watched as he took her hand and kissed each of her fingers. It was good to be near him again, even in these circumstances. Harpie pulled away her hand and helped Sesshomaru to his feet. Wtih his arm slung over her shoulder she tried to help him walk to her campsite, but Sesshomaru did not let her help him. He stood strong on his own two feet and waited for her to lead. She could see that he was in extreme pain, and her eye twitched slightly at the fact that he would not allow her to help him.

"I don't think I'm the thing that will bring your downfall. It's more likely to be your pride, but if you think you can make it alone I will let you."

"Lead the way and I will follow."

With one more huffing breath they started their way towards her camp. She would go slowly so that he could follow, but that was it. If he was too proud to take her help now, he would have little to no choice later.

* * *

When they finally did make it back to the place she was staying, even though he looked as stoic and strong as he usually did, she could tell that Sesshomaru was struggling to stay on his feet.

"Come, lie here near the fire. It'll take a few minutes to examine your wounds and it'll help me to see."

He came near the fire and gracefully sat down. She reached and helped him to remove his armor and shirt. He didn't protest when she helped him. That made her think that he was worse off than she had first thought. She used his shirt as a pillow and made him lay back. Once more he reached out to touch her, but she forced his hadn down and closed his eyes.

"Sleep now my Sesshomaru."

He would humor her this time and do what she had said, but before he allowed himself to be taken into the grasp of sleep, he had to tell her something.

"I have not forgotten your promise to me."

She looked at him startled. The promise that she had made so many months ago came to her again, as it had every night since she made it.

_**"...by every drop of blood in my veins , I promise that I will return to you. I will be yours, and you will be mine..."**_

'By every drop of blood in my veins.'

She still remembered, but was not yet ready to fulfill that vow.

"Sesshomaru, sleep now and let your dreams come to you."

He opened his eyes and met hers. He ran a hand through her red and black hair.

"My dream has come to me already through you, but the morning often takes away our dreams."

Harpie tried to look away, but he pulled her close to him and held her in his arms. Nuzzling into her hair grateful for being able to once more take in all of her.

"Sesshomaru, your wounds."

"They will heal with sleep, and with you near, I may have a decent sleep tonight."

She didn't try to argue again, but wrapped her arms around him instead. There were a thousand reasons to say no, but none of them were good enough to make her. For tonight at least, she would enjoy his prescence.

****

**Harpie: That's all your getting for right now. She'll be updating as soon as she can, which will not take forever. Will it.**

**Ryter: (typing furiously) SOMEONE SAVE I CAN'T FEEL MY FINGERS!**

**Harpie: review and tell her how much you appreciate her dedication.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryter: Finally, man I'm so...freaking tired and a little sick. But because I love you all here's the next chapter and I'm really sorry if it seems short. I'm working up to a big plot point.**

**Harpie: Now, excuse me for being rude, Shut up and read.**

**_Disclaimer_: Don't own.**

Harpie rolled over in her sleep, reaching out for Sesshomaru's warmth, only to have her hands connect with air. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, looking around for her love. He was gone.

'Was...was it a dream?'

She looked down and saw the ground was covered in blood, that still carried Sesshomaru's scent. It had not been a dream. She sighed and stood up, only a little hurt by the fact that he had left her without a good-bye.

'You were right Sesshy. It seems that morning does carry our dreams away.'

She began to gather her things, but stopped when she heard a shuffling in the bushes near her. She pretended not to notice it, but stood on her guard all the same. The sound stopped breifely, but then it began to get louder and come in her direction. She raised her claws and rushed the sound. She brought down a swift strike at the same time a sword came down on her. Both stopped only a second before dealing a deadly blow. Harpie retracted her claws and watched as Inuyasha put away Tetsusaiga. He sneered a little as he looked at her.

"What are you doing here bird-dog, and why do you smell like my brother?"

She shrugged and went back to get her stuff. Kagome came running through the forest with shippo on her heels.

"Inuyasha, what are you..."

She stopped when she saw Harpie and run up and hugged her. Harpie smiled at her half heartedly when she pulled away. She had met up with the half breed and his group a few more times since she had left Sesshomaru, but she still couldn't get use to the affection that Kagome showed her.

"Harpie! We haven't seen you in a while.I hope Inuyasha didn't do anything to you. He thought Sesshomaru was near, and he went charging through the woods to find him. I swear he always looks for a fight."

"I'm fine Kagome, but what about you. It seems that I really haven't seen you in a while."

She had taken in the fact that Kagome seemed a little rounder and had a suspicion that was confirmed when she blushed a little.

"So, I'm right. You're going to have a pup. Good job there Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted, took another sniff of the air and turned away. Shippo came up and sat at Kagome's feet smiling up with unbridled joy. Harpie bent and patted his head and he only beamed brighter.

"Harpie-sama, I'm going to be a brother soon. Kagome says it'll be a girl, but Inuyasha wants a boy."

Harpie looked at Kagome and cocked her eyebrow, something she had learned from Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled slightly and picked Shippo up covering his mouth.

"We can talk about this later back at the village. If you want to come with us."

Harpie looked back longingly at the place where Sesshomaru had slept. Then she turned back to Kagome smiling.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

Sesshomaru growled in his mind at having to leave her behind, but he had buisness to handle at the castle. He had wanted to stay with her and bring her back to the castle with him, but there had been no time. Now as he sat and listend to the old fools around him talk about unimportant things, his thoughts continued to turn back to her.

"Milord. Milord!"

The sound of Jaken calling his name. He looked at him without blinking.

"What do you want Jaken?"

Jaken shook now. It made him nervous anytime those cold eyes turned to him.

"Th...There's a visitor for you Milord. He says there is something you will be interested to discuss with him."

Sesshomaru stood and politely excused himself from the gathered lords. He walked into one of the private rooms that he had set aside for meetings and saw a black haired winged demon sitting in a chair across the room. He didn't let surprise or anger show on his face, but instead kept up his stone faced appearance.

"What buisness do you have with this Sesshomaru?"

The demon smiled, not bothering to stand and show his respect. He did a half bow and then looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. I am known as Maxi, leader of the bird demons in the Northern lands. I have come to you to request your assistance in capturing a fugitive."

"Who is it that you are chasing?"

He gave Sesshomaru an evil smirk that almost pushed him over the edge.

"I am searching for my fiancee, Princess Harpie, of the Northern lands."

**Ryter: so tired. Woke up this morning at like 2 a.m. and still haven't slept yet. Anyway what do you think?**

**Harpie: I think no one will believe that I'm a princess.**

**Ryter: I wasn't asking you! I was asking them.**

**Harpie: Well, just tell them to answer by reviewing.**

**Ryter:(mumbling) I was getting to that. Review and tell me what you think! Oh, and a special thanks to Maxi for letting me use his name for an evil guy! (Kisses) Love you darling!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harpie: Me, again. Unfortunatley Ryter can't join us, but I did bring in a very special guest to help intro the next chapter.**

**Maxi: (Tied up.) Why the hell does she keep kidnapping my image?**

**Harpie: Because you're the perfect evil. In case you all don't know from last chapter. Maxi, is my evil Fiancee. or is it Fiance? Whatever. Anyway he was kind enough to let us use his name, weren't you? (Maxi gnaws trying to chew through the ropes.) Uh...No one saw that, you were too busy reading.**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha._**

"I can't believe it."

"It's true, totally true. Sango finally got Miroku to settle down."

"Must have taken one thick chain."

Kagome laughed. She had filled in Harpie on everything that had happened while she was gone. They had finally defeated Naraku, and put Kikyo and Kohaku to rest, but they were still searching for one or two of the jewel shards. Harpie took another sip of her tea as Kagome continued to talk about all of the children that the Miroku and Sango had had. She smiled in all the right parts, but she wasn't really listening to the rambling girl. Her mind had once more drifted to that almost perfect night with Sesshomaru. The night he had taken her to his families mating ground. She hoped that she would be able to return there someday.

"Harpie. Harpie!"

"Hmm. What? Were you saying something Kagome."

Kagome gave her a worried look and Harpie sighed. Even though they had really only met a few times, she already knew that when Kagome was worried about someone she would not let it drop until she knew what was wrong. What was she suppose to tell her? That she was only thinking about the person she couldn't have, because of a promise her father had made?

"Are you okay? You looked like you were a little...distracted."

"No. I'm just a little tired. I think I'll sleep outside, if you don't mind. It suits me better."

The worried look didn't leave her face, but she did smile and nod. Harpie stood and left the room. She would probably tell her someday, just like she would have to tell Sesshomaru, but she would wait until all of her fathers debts were paid and she finally had her true freedom.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were tinted a soft red, but he somehow managed to control it. Oh, how he'd love to slit this insolent birds throat, but he needed answers and this one had them.

"Tell me, why would she run from your lands?"

Maxi's smile slipped a bit, but he had a cool almost equal to that of Sesshomaru's. He stood from his seat and walked around the small room, examining random objects.

"Yes. You'd think she'd be grateful to have a lord. Her father, the former Lord of the Northern Lands, promised her to me at birth as a peace treaty. It was somewhat as an insult really. Even though her father was one of us, a proud warrior of the skies, her blood-line followed that of her mother."

"Demon blood runs true."

The black haired birds smile returned with full force.

"Always true. She was an Inu-youkai. No offense to you My lord, but my people perfer not to mix blood. None the less my father excepted the arrangement. When she came of age, we were to be married. Unfortunatley, like is true for all, tradgedy struck us. Her father was found dead the night before our wedding, poisoned, and she had disappeared without a trace."

Sesshomaru wasn't fooled by the clearly feigned appearance of sorrow. There was a sick kind of pleasure in this one's eye that said he knew more than he was telling, but he didn' bring this up. Instead he allowed Maxi to continue.

"It was shameful, truly shameful. It took all of my authrioty to quiet the murmurs of foul play on her part, but the dishonor of breaking her vow after his death was almost completely unforgivable."

"I'm sure. Then why are you hunting for her and why would you think that she would be in my lands?"

"You must know about a demon lord's honor. I plan to bring her back, and allow her to redeem herself. I think she's here because a few of my scouts have spotted her around this area. She was supposedly seen with another Inu-youkai. I came to you first, because of this news."

It was clear that Maxi knew very well who his **_fiancee_** had been seen with, but was smart enough to leave well enough alone.

"Again, I ask you, Lord Sesshomaru. Will you help me?"

* * *

Harpie looked up at the night sky from the branches of a tree. It was nice to be in the open air, but she longed for Sesshomaru's touch.

'Oh, well nothing I can do but sleep.'

A sudden chill ran down her back, and she felt a strong wind begin to fill the air. She was brought back to complete conciousness by this. She sat up and felt for the dagger hidden in a pocket in her kimono.

'Damn, I thought that I lost them. Okay, how many of you bastards are there.'

Something swooped passed her. She moved slightly to the side, avoiding the strike. Three more moved from the shadows on silent wings. It was simple enough to dodge them, they weren't trying. They were toying with her, letting her know that they knew where she was. She grabbed hold of one of the birds wings and yanked hard. There was a sickening snap as the wing tore and hung limply. The wing had belonged to a girl, who was know on the ground shrieking in pain and out rage. Harpie held the wing up high like a trophy.

"Come on! If you think you can hurt me, then let me see you try!"

There was no more movement. She dropped the wing, but bared her teeth to show that she was ready to pop another one off.

"If there are no takers, you'd better go back to your master. Tell Maxi that there's no way in hell that I'm going to become part of his open leg brigade, and if he wants to drag me back, he'll have to get his hands dirty."

The birds to the sky, only the injured one looked back with hate as she flew clumsily behind the others. Silence filled the clearing and Harpie slid down on the branch she was still standing on. She was exhausted, but proud. She smiled weakly as sleep tried to take her.

"No. Not yet. I have another visitor coming. I can smell him."

At the moment Sesshomaru was making his way through the woods to the spot where she was now.

**Harpie: Ryter actually did a pretty good job with this one, but don't tell her I said that.**

**Maxi: Can I go now?**

**Harpie: When this story ends, and only if we get some reviews.**

**Maxi: Crap. Please, somebody help me.**

**Harpie: (Pulling out the mallet) Tell us what you thought and review. Remember, you didn't see anything, but the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryter: Hello. Man it's good to be back. I've been feeling a little crappy the whole time I was writing, but don't worry with a little medicine and some rest I'm fine now, So I should be a better writer now.**

**Harpie: Just because you should doesn't mean you are.**

**Ryter: Where'd you put the mallet? Never mind, I hope you all really enjoy this one! Oh, and if you haven't already check out the first one Sesshomaru's dream girl.**

**Harpie: Why would they be reading a sequel without reading to first one?**

**Ryter: Please be quiet.**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned it, you'd be the first to know._**

Harpie made herself stand and jump from the tree. She leaned back against it and sat on the ground and waited for Sesshomaru to arrive. She only had to wait a matter of seconds before the icy lord arrived at her side. She didn't bother to look up at him, she already knew that he had to know about everything if he was here.She sighed and put her head into her hands.

"I didn't want you to know yet. I would have told you eventually, but I couldn't let you know."

"Will you marry him?"

Harpie didn't say anything, instead she continued to look at the ground. Sesshomaru growled and lifted her to her feet by her wrist. He pushed her roughly against the tree behind her and asked his question again.

"Will you marry him?!"

Red flashed in his eyes, but Harpie didn't see this. Her eyes were locked on the cold earth.

"I will never love anyone but you Sesshomaru, but marriage is not love. You, being born to a noble, should know that already. I am honored bound to marry him."

There was another moment of silence. Harpie could feel Sesshomaru's claws digging into her skin, but she didn't mind the pain. It was a comfort to just have him there. She knew what he would do now. He would turn his back on her and leave. The great lord of the west would not waste his time with her any longer, though she doubted that he would turn her over to Maxi.

'Maybe this is for the best. He deserves much better than me...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the force of tow lips crashing into hers. She moaned softly in surprise when she felt Sesshomaru's fangs grazing her lips gently, but persistantly. She pulled back from him and finally looked up at his face. There were still traces of red but now he seemed calmer, more serious, like the Sesshomaru she had become use to.

"You shall no longer be honor bound if I were to kill him."

His face was composed and stoic. The moon light gave his silver hair a god-like glow. Harpie took all of this in and then bent over and started to laugh uncontrollably. Sesshomaru couldn't understand why, he was seriously contemplating just spliting Maxi in half. Harpie continued to laugh. The serious look on his face and the way he had said it so bluntly was just too much for her. Sesshomaru moved his hands from her wrist to her waist and pulled her close.

"You would disrespect your lord so easily?"

Harpie fought to control herself. Finally calming a bit, she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"I'm sorry oh great Sesshomaru, but you can't kill Maxi. I would no longer be honor bound, but I'd then be honorless, wouldn't I?"

"You are already seen that way by the birds. They believe that you killed your father and then ran from the marriage. Though I suppose it wouldn't be wrong of me to think that it did not happen as Maxi said."

"No. I found him dead. I ran away to find his murderer and avenge him. I had planned to return, but now..."

Sesshomaru listened to her and wondered if she already had an idea about who had killed him. He let that thought drop. He bent his head to Harpie's neck and started to lick her collarbone, deciding on a perfect solution to the marriage problem.

"Have you forgotten that you have already made a promise to me? If I were to take you this very moment you this very moment your promise to that other will be quickly forgotten."

He pushed closer making her head spin from his warm and scent. She wanted him and this time she had neither the strength, nor the will to resist. She threw back her head as his tounge continued to explore her neck.

"Harpie! Are you out here? Inuyasha said that he thought he could sense his brother near...Oh MY GOD!"

Harpie's head snapped back up and she saw Kagome standing at the edge of the woods. Sesshomaru's mouth was still working on her neck, and it seemed that he was just going to ignore there human visitor. Harpie put her hands on his shoulder, making him stop his wonderful action. He turned and was gone in a flash. Harpie looked back at Kagome, whose eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Harpie raised her hand and waved slightly.

"Umm...Hi, Kagome. I guess you can tell Inuyasha that Sesshomaur is gone now."

She smiled nervously and Kagome just stood in shock.

* * *

Sesshomaru was already half way to his castle. He was pissed beyond all reason. He had come so close to having her when his brothers mate had arrived. It didn't matter. He would take her and relieve her of her promise to that damn bird. It would all be over soon enough, and he would personally stuff Maxi for his insolence. For now though he simply ran through his lands hoping to gain control of his youkai once more.

'Even when he's not there, my brother finds a way to get in my way.'

* * *

Kagome was sitting under the tree still giving Harpie that wide eyed look. Harpie was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah...Kagome, stop looking at me like that. You look like I just tried to kill your kitten."

The girl shook her head and tried to focus, but the image of Sesshomaru and Harpie together was throwing her for a curve.

"I'm sorry, but I did not see what I thought I just did. You were not kissing the ice king Sesshomaru. It's just waaaayyyyy too scary to think about."

Harpie looked down. This was not going to be easy to explain, and it was only going to get worse when Inuyasha came looking for them. The half-breed would easily smell Sesshomaru all over her again.

'Okay, no way it can get worse.'

"I agree with your young friend Harpie. There is no way that you would betray your father for someone like Sesshomaru."

Maxi came seemingly from nowhere smiling sadistically. Harpie stood to her feet and blocked Kagome from view. She snarled at Maxi who only acted as if he were hurt by the action.

"Now come, come. You don't think I would hurt you love, do you?"

Kagome looked around Harpie, to see Maxi. His wings spread a little and he turned his handsome face to her.

"Harpie...Who is he?"

"She hasn't told you already. Why I'm her fiance."

Harpie felt a sharp pain behind her eyes and fell to the ground. She heard a groan and then a thud as Kagome did the same. They had been surrounded the whole time and hadn't known it. Harpie fought to stand back up, but Maxi quickly kicked her in the ribs making her fall back to the ground.

"And I'll have to ask you to come with us for awhile."

**Ryter: Maxi why?!**

**Harpie: He's a villian.**

**Kagome: Why did I have to get kidnapped?**

**Harpie: Because it wouldn't be any fun if Sesshomaru simply saved me by himself would it?**

**Maxi: Why am i still in this stupid chair?**

**Ryter: Umm...because the bird cage isn't ready yet, duh!**

**Harpie: See isn't it fun to be evil and smart? **

**Ryter: Yeah! Now, all of you out there review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryter: Alright folks, I don't do this very often, but I felt a need to. There has been a lot of hate towards Maxi and I understand that.**

**Harpie: It's really funny actually.**

**Ryter: But please realize that he is just playing to villian for this part. We even have an actual quote from him so that you can see how great a person he really is.**

**Harpie: (Clearing throat and reading note) I don't see why they're so upset. Sesshomaru has got to be one of the girliest villians in Inuyasha, besides Inuyasha's not all that great of an anime.**

**Ryter: (Wide mouthed) Okay, change of plans, were dropping him into hell.**

**Harpie: (Grabbing a pitchfork.) about time.**

Sesshomaru was exhausted. There had been talk about him finally mating. It annoyed him and amused him to think that it was entirly possible that his generals had already picked out some girl or another to be his mate. He smirked as he thought about the feeling of his fangs marking Harpie as his for all time. It would feel almost as good as wiping that smug expression from Maxi's face. He would go to her tonight, and bring her to the castle by dawn. He would finally be able to bring her to his bed and take what was promised to him in blood. He walked quickly to the front door, but stopped as a punch came towards his face. He caught Inuyasha's fist in a lightening fast reaction. Inuyasha scowled at him, unable to pull back now, even if he wanted to.

"You bastard! Where did you take Kagome?"

Sesshomaru pushed away Inuyasha's hand, as if he would be contaminated by the contact.

"I have no need for your lover little brother."

"Don't give me that shit! I smelled you all over the spot she disappeared. I knew you were rutting with Harpie, but I didn't think you'd use her to get to Kagome. Now tell me where you've taken her."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and pushed him hard agaisnt the cold stone wall. They growled at each other flashing red eyes at each other, it was likely that sooner or later they would rip each other's throats out.

"How dare you, you insolent half-breed! I wouldn't waste a claw on your precious human, and my buisness is none of your concern."

Inuyasha's hand went for the Tetsusaiga, but he was stopped once again by Sesshomaru's speed. He snarled at his half brother, wanting nothing more than to get his hands free and kill him.

"Then why did I find her and Harpie's blood, and your scent all over the place?"

Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha hard against the wall and then dropped him to the floor. He clenched his fist until they were pale and his claws drew blood. Harpie was gone, hurt. She hadn't been when he left, but he knew that Maxi had to have something to do with this. He left his brother laying on the floor and went off to find his Harpie.

'For every injury that she has, he shall recieve ten fold.'

Someone grabbed hold of his shoulder and he swung around furious. Inuyasha gave him a cold stare and held one, met him with the same look of anger he had had only moments ago.

"I've told you already that I don't have your Kagome."

"You know who does though, and you're taking me with you to get her."

"I do not need or want your help. I will bring back Harpie, and kill the one responsible for this one my own."

Sesshomaru shrugged off his brothers touch and took off into the woods, searching for Maxi's scent. Inuyasha was right behind him.

"Not without me."

Harpie woke up, her head felt like she had slammed it hard against a rock. She felt a a damp spot on her head, which she could only assume was blood.

'Where am I?'

* * *

She looked around and found herself in a lavished bed room. She sat up on the soft bed that she was lieing in. She wore a beautiful light green sleeping gown, that was a thousand times different from her normal Kimono. She heard a moan next to her and turned to see a sleeping Kagome beside her. Her hair was matted by the dried blood in her hair that now looked a grotesque shade of black. Harpie shook Kagome awake, taking care to be gentle.

"Kagome, wake up."

"Uh...Harpie? Where are we? What...ow...What hit me?"

Harpie shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure what it had been, but it had hurt like crap. She would make Maxi pay for this that's for sure. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm not sure. All I remember is Maxi."

Kagome sat up and watched as Harpie tried to open the door. It didn't open, but that was to be expected.

"What are we going to do? We're not going to sit here are we?"

"No, I doubt we'll have to wait that long. Maxi loves to gloat, so I'm guessing he'll be here soon and if I know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha they'll be here to safe us soon."

"If they don't kill each other first."

**Ryter; Okay, we all know what's coming next.**

**Harpie: A painful death for Maxi? **

**Ryter: (Maxi screaming in the distance) Um...Probably, but I was thinking more along the lines of a wedding.**

**Harpie: To who. **

**RandomFangirl: (Holding torch) Where did the others go? I finally found the torch and they said they'd had him all ready for it. (Harpie and Ryter point her in the right direction) Thanks. (Runs off)**

**Ryter: Ouch. I don't think that goes there.**

**Harpie: Now who am I marrying again?**

**Ryter: um...I have to go right now, but why don't all of you review. Bye**

**Harpie: RYTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ryter:** **Hey, I'm proud to bring you another installment of return of a dream. As always I'm with my dysfunctional anti-good side Harpie.**

**Harpie: Yo.**

**Ryter: Unfortunatley Maxi couldn't join us.**

**Harpie: Yeah, that Torch is shoved up his butt so far that it wags when he walks.**

**Ryter: So we'll just tell you to enjoy it for him, or more in spite of him.**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha._ **

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. They were going in circles. There had been no scent to follow for days after they had finally arrived in Maxi's so called domain. They hadn't seen so much as a feather, and he was getting irritated.

"Do you have any idea about where the hell you're leading me? We've been going in circles for days now."

Sesshomaru remained cool, but he was on the very edge of just ripping out his brother's throat. If he could afford the smallest amount of time he very well would have, but right now he had to save Harpie. He wasn't going to waste precious time killing his pathetic brother.

"If you feel that I am leading you astray, then stop following me. You should have turned back the day we left the castle."

Sesshomaru picked up his pace, trying to leave the half-breed behind. Inuyasha did the same without much effort. He growled in his throat. There was no way that he would let Sesshomaru save his Kagome. He wanted her back safely and he knew how Sesshomaru was around humans. No, he would go with him to find this Maxi and would personally rip off his arm and beat him with it. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha Sesshomaru was thinking more or less the same thing. He wanted nothing more than to make Maxi pay for his disrespect and for taking Harpie. Once he knew she was safe he would tear apart Maxi, and any and every living being that he had control over. There would be blood shed, oh yes a river would flow from the winged insolent weaklings that would dare challenge what he wanted.

* * *

Harpie threw her fist against the window for the umpteenth time. The glass didn't even crack. She was getting desprate. She turned and walked back to the door to try to force it open again. She felt someone touch her shoulder gently and turned her attention to Kagome. She looked worriedly at Harpie. Harpie only sighed in defeat and sat down on the cusions of the bed. Kagome sat next to her, unconciously putting her hand on her slightly swollen belly.

"Harpie, there's something wrong with this place isn't there. I can feel it."

"Yeah. There's a spell. It's messing with my senses and my head. I can't smell anything and it's driving me crazy."

Kagome gave her a sympathetic look and tried to reach out to her, but Harpie was up and throwing herself against the door in an agitated rage. She wanted to be out of this dizzing place, she wanted to be with Sesshomaru, and she wanted it now. She took a step back and went to run against it again when it opened. She ended up becoming entangled with one of the people on the other end. Harpie looked up to see the girl she had ran into bring her hand up to strike her.

"Why you clumsy dog! I should..."

Another girl quickly grabbed her hand and forced it back down to her side. The girl who had been held let out a breif annoyed hiss.

"Now, now Maya. Behave yourself, it's not everyday that we get to take care of the masters bride to be and her friend."

Three people stood before Harpie. She recongnizec one of them immediatley. It was the bird whose wing she had ripped off. She now stood before her holding silks and satins over her arm.

Harpie and Kagome flashed each other a look.

'I don not know where this is going, but I don't like it.'

* * *

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop. Inuyasha didn't see him stop and almost ran on without his stoic bother.

"What is it?! What's happening?!"

"Be quiet."

"What for? Would you stop being an ass and tell me what's happening?"

Sesshomaru turned to his brother with gleaming red eyes.

"I said be quiet! I can hear wings. They're coming near us."

Inuyasha became silent and listened. He could make out the sound, but it sounded muffled somehow. Two bird demons flew over them with white wings. Sesshomaru didn't bat an eyelash as he knocked them from the air with one blow. One was ripped to bits within seconds. The other landed on the ground screaming in pain. Inuyasha picked up the injured man and forced him to be quiet.

"You are going to lead us to where Maxi is, and you're going to do it now!"

**

* * *

**

Harpie scowled to herself. The indigo kimono they had forced her into was beautiful, as was the red one they had put Kagome in, but the fact that she would have to spend the evening with Maxi made her skin crawl. Maxi entered the room with his wings spread in a grand fashion. He wore shining black silk that brought out his handsome features perfectly. He took his seat at the head of the table and clapped for food to be brought to them.

"Harpie. I'm glad to see you again. It has been a long while since we were last together on peaceful terms."

"I can't remember us ever on peaceful terms. I do however remember you and your dirty minions knocking us out and dragging us here. Are am I wrong Kagome?"

"No. I remember that part pretty clearly."

The smile that was on his face falter a little when he heard Kagome talk, but it returned to full force when he turned to speak to her.

"I am very sorry for what you were put through, but it was the best option at the time. I truly apologize if my people were a bit rough. Especially to one so lovely."

Kagome was getting as ticked off as Harpie was. She would have loved it if she could put a set of submission beads around his neck. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he took her hand and kissed it. Lifting up his eyes to meet hers.

"Thank you. I'm sure my mate would agree with you."

The girl from before, Maya, came up to his ear and said something to him. He nodded and stood up to walk away.

"If you would excuse me ladies I have business to handle. These two will escort you back to your room."

Harpie and Kagome felt strong hands force them to stand. Two burly guards made them stand at attention until Maxi had left the room, then they made them walk to there room.

* * *

Maxi let his face turn into a look of blind hatred. He rubbed his temples with his hand. It was getting annoying to be polite to a human and a worthless dog. He sighed when he felt small hands start to massage his back. The girl with the missing wing continued to rub his back and kiss his neck.

"That is lovely Sie, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong."

"Yes, I am jealous. You send so many smiles towards that _THING_ and her human, and I fear that you have come to love her. Especially after I have lost my wing."

He turned to her and took her head into his hands. He smiled devilishly and kissedher lips.

"My love, there is no way that I could ever love that mongrel. You are the one that will soon be queen. She will be six feet under and you will be queen."

She smiled and pulled him back onto his bed. Yes, there would be nothing in there way soon, and she would drag Harpie through the mud with her own hands. After all, that was what sisters were for.

**Ryter: Okay I know last time I dangled a bit of a carrot last time.**

**Harpie: A bit. You told them a big part of the story that won't be happening until later!**

**Ryter: Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, I thought I'd just be nice and tell you that she'll be in a wedding gown soon enough, but I'll leave you with that.**

**Harpie: I do love your sadistic streak.**

**Ryter: Yep. Get it from you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harpie: Say it.**

**Ryter: I don't want to!**

**Harpie: say it or else I'm bringing out the gemotry**

**Ryter: NO! not math! Okay. I'm sorry that I ended the last chapter with a cliff hanger, and it took me so long to update. There. **

**Harpie: Very good, and you?**

**Maxi: (Tied to a chair) Fine. Sesshomaru isn't girlie. He just wears too much make up. (Ryter attacks him.)**

**Harpie: (shaking her head) just read the story.**

**_Disclaimer: I shall never own Inuyasha, unless I get really rich, really quickly._**

Sesshomaru finished off the guard rather quickly. The sniveling coward had brought them to a dark looming castle that was the equal to even his fortress. Even this close to the fortress he couldn't smell or sense Harpie anywhere, it bothered him. Inuyasha glared at the castle before he took off at a run, ready to bust in and take back Kagome. Before he could get to far, however, Sesshomaru blocked his path and swatted him to the ground without batting an eyelash.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

Sesshomaru just looked at him calmly.

"This time, simply killing them will not be enough. I want Maxi to suffer at my hand. We will do this my way. If you wish to continue on with me, then you will do as I say, get in my way or disobey me and I will make your death as painful as Maxi's do you understand."

Inuyasha snarled, but stood to his feet and waited for what Sesshomaru had to say. He could see from here that there had to be at least a few thousand birds here, and that was probably just those left for guard duty. No, this time he would need a real plan. If he was going to save Kagome, he would have to listen to Sesshomaru.

'But damn if I'll like it.'

* * *

Harpie stood still. As the girls that had come to dress her for dinner before, now dressed her for sleep, while Kagome watched from the bed.

'Yeah, like I'm bound to have the restful sleep of a bride.'

She laughed in her head. Then turned her attention to Kagome to try and distract her self from the non-too gentle girls who were dressing her. Kagome was looking at her with a worried expression. They had already put her in some ruffled red thing or another. She was probably thinking about the same thing that Harpie was. That there was no way she would be able to force herself asleep. Finally the girls left them alone. Harpie fell on the bed with a not so lady like plop. With her eyes closed Harpie started to talk to Kagome.

"You're worried that Inuyasha will do something incredible stupid aren't you?"

Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I'm thinking the same thing about Sesshomaru. I've seen him when he's mad. I don't even want to think about what he's planning to do when he gets here."

Kagome shuddered. She remembered what it was like when she saw Sesshomaru in his full demon form. The large white dog was enough to give her nightmares.

"I just can't see how you could fall for someone like that. He just seems so…so cold hearted."

Harpie busted into laughter, and Kagome wondered if all of the stress was finally getting to her. When Harpie had finally settled down she began to talk again to the young incarnation.

"I see how where'd you get that. Honestly I'm not sure why I love him. He irritates me to no end. He thinks himself entitled to the word and more. He's cold and unfeeling, he's got an emotional brick wall thicker than real walls and he's so damn calm all of the time that it ticks me to the point that I just want to scream at him to show some kind of emotion."

She paused for a moment a smile on her lips.

"But I know that he'll always try to protect me, and in his own strange way he always shows me that…that he's going to be there for me."

Kagome grabbed on to her hands and held them. They smiled at each other.

"I guess that no matter how bad a dog is, he'll always be loyal to at least one person. So, when we find a way out of here, I suppose that we'll be sisters-in-law!"

"Now there's only one problem. We have to get out of here."

* * *

Maxi lay in the bed, an arm wrapped around Sie. It had been easy enough to make the monstrosities sister fall for him, unfortunately her father had decided to wed him to the younger, the dog. He didn't really care for either of them, but to be wed to a dog was an insult! That's why he had had her kill her father, had made sure that Sie would put the dagger through his heart and place the blame on her sister. It had been a good plan. Without Harpie around he could simply marry her full blooded sister and still gain complete power over the old man's land. Maxi clenched his fist until he could feel them drawing blood.

'Yes, it had been a good plan, until we heard the old man's last wish. That only she could inherit the lands, only the mongrel reject could rule. If I could have brought him back and killed him again I would.'

But all of that was in the past now. It no longer mattered what the dying fool had wished of him. He would marry the dog, than simply have her sister once again bring her to an end. Then it would only be a matter of executing her for murder and ruling over the land. It was all so easy to do. He smiled to himself. Soon an entire kingdom would be his and all it had taken was making a stupid girl fall for him. It was all to easy.

* * *

Sesshomaru took broad steps toward the castle gates. His half brother walked beside him with his head down. Under any other circumstances Inuyasha would rather slash out his own throat then play servant to his brother, but these weren't other circumstances. His pup and his mate were in trouble. He would and could do anything to save them. Sesshomaru waited as the guards opened the gates. There was no need to ask for introduction from him. Even this far from his territory they had heard tales of the great Lord of the West. He was quickly led from the front gates through the castle hallways and into a large room where he was told to wait for their master. It took only minutes for Maxi to arrive fully dressed and followed by Sie.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama. It is good to see you here. What brings you so far from home? I hope that there is no trouble?"

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha flex his claws out of the corner of his eyes, but did not allow his attention to waver.

"This Sesshomaru has come to find a missing human girl. She is a priestess and is wanted back at the castle. It is said that she has been seen here."

Maxi could feel his gut tighten. He had expected Sesshomaru to come for Harpie, but not for the human. There was something wrong here.

"Um…Yes, you see , Harpie has become quite attached to the young female, and would like her to be there for her wedding. She's been keeping her as a sort of pet. I did not think anything of it, but if you wish her returned to your care I would be glad to allow this after the marriage. You see I wouldn't want to make Harpie part with her little toy just yet."

Inuyasha growled. He would enjoy pissing in Maxi's disembodied skull. Sesshomaru only nodded that his terms were acceptable.

"I take it that you have found Harpie than."

"Yes, and if you wish you may stay for the wedding ceremony. It would be an honor to have you, great Lord Sesshomaru."

Maxi bowed at the waist, but Sesshomaru's golden eyes still caught the smirk on his lips before he stood straight and continued.

"The wedding will take place in two days time. I hope you will join us."

**Ryter: can I do it?**

**Harpie: No, it's cruel.**

**Ryter: please….Pretty please…..**

**Harpie: Fine, but I'm telling you there will be angry readers out there.**

**Ryter: (ignoring her) CLIFF HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF, AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER!**

**Harpie: feel better now.**

**Ryter: yeah, yeah I do. Plz Review. If you do I may just do something nice the next chapter for all of you fluff and blood fans!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryter****: Yes, I'm back sorta.**

**Harpie****: We're in safe mode, which means pretty soon we'll be giving up the computer to a higher power, and getting a better anti-spyware program.**

**Ryter****: Yea?**

**Harpie****: Not Yea. Anyway, We're glad to bring you a new chapter, while we still can, and...**

**Ryter****: (Bowing) I apologize for the cliff hanger song.**

**Harpie****: please enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**You know the drill by now.**

Inuyasha simply watched the display before him with a mixture of comtempt, a longing to go and retrieve Kagome, and from somewhere deep down a bit of sick satisfaction. For the first time in his life Inuyasha could tell that Sesshomaru was trying to stay controlled. His older cold hearted brother wanted to make this bird die a thousand times over.

'Feh, and he probably could.'

Inuyasha smirked as he saw Maxi visably squirm under Sesshomaru's cool gaze. Maxi cleared his throat before speaking to the obviously ticked dog demon.

"I'm sorry, did I say something that displeased you Lord Sesshomaru. If I have please forgive my rudeness as nothing but premarital jitters."

Sesshomaru turned towards Inuyasha, and even the strong Hanyou had to flinch a little at his brothers golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, go and find the priestess. I would like to speak to her myself."

"Um...No, I shall send for her. I would never wish to put anyone in your service through any trouble. Sie, go and fetch our guest's human. Also if you can locate our lady, I'm sure that Sesshomaru would enjoy meeting her."

It was very low, but Inuyasha's ears had picked it up, Sesshomaru had growled inside his throat. Inuyasha smirked, He knew that anything he could think of, would never be as bad as what Sesshomaru would do when he's angry.

"You, servant girl, Lead us to the young preistess. We have much to discuss with her alone."

It was great to see Maxi's cocky (bad pun. Bird people cocky, ha ha. Oh, I'm such a loser)attitude fall to the ground.

"Of course."

After that, there was no more talking, something that pleased Inuyasha. Instead they simply followed the servant girl with the missing wing.

* * *

Harpie sat on the bed they had provided for her, and listened to the music that the strange device Kagome had given her. Kagome sat on the one beside her with the other, did she call it an earpiece?, in her ear. Harpie turned over and looked at the girl beside her. They had become closer seemingly over night, but that tended to happen when you're both kidnapped by the same person. 

"Kagome, what is this thing again?"

"Oh, it's an I-pod."

"Hmm. It's nice."

"I tend to think so."

They just lay idly on the bed listening to the music that played from the "I-pod" that had been brought to them, along with some of the other girls belongings only hours ago. That was until the room was taken over with a sudden flurry of motion. In roves, hundreds of serving girls entered the room. They poked and prodded Harpie and Kagome, stuffing them into Kimono's and making up the two luscious beds. Just when Harpie was sure she had had enough and was about to claw out someone's eyes, they all retreated through the doors they had entered. Kagome fell back onto on of the beds.

"That...That was intense."

Harpie stood claws extended ready for anything.

"Yeah, something's happening. I wouldn't be surprised if Maxi decided to come in today."

As soon as the words left her mouth once again the doors opened and before she could fully tell who it was, Harpie attacked brining her claws down in a swift clean motion.

* * *

Sesshomaru had barely had time to catch her hand before it tore into his flesh. He held her wrist and lifted her off of her feet so that they were face to face. She gasped a little in horror, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

"Ses...Sesshomaru."

His eyes started to tinge red as he thought of simply throwing her to the ground, and making her his here and now. With an inner control that only he could possess he forced his hand to relax and put her down on the floor.

"I take it you are the one known as Lady Harpie of the Northern Lands."

Harpie easily picked up the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. He had a plan, and it depended on her not knowing him. She bowed to the ground, catching the smile that her sister gave.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I was displeased earlier today, and had asked that visitors be discouraged. Apperantly that was not reported. Please forgive me."

With a gesture of his hand, he made all of the servants leave the room. As soon as the last bird was out of sight Inuyasha ran and took Kagome into his arms, inhaling her scent with a passion. Kagome grabbed hold of him and jumped up and down in his arms screaming with joy. Sesshomaru looked on at this display with disgust.

'Humans and their emotions.'

Beside him Harpie smiled and wrapped her arms around one of Sesshomaru's.

"What took you two so long? I was sure that something had happened, or that my lord had tired of me."

Sesshomaru growled before he gently kissed the top of her head.

"We have buisness to attend to. So we will move fast."

* * *

A deafening boom came from the left wing of the castle. Maxi jumped from his bed cursing, as he and Sie quickly tried to dress themselves. He should hav known that something like this would happen. He ran through the halls in only his pants. He was half flying by the time he arrived at the room he had provided for Sesshomaru. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

'Sesshomaru made his move, that's what happened. It seems that I will have the western lands as well as the northern.'

The smoke finally cleared, and he stared in shocked silence. Thousands of his men lay slaughtered, but that was not what shocked him the most. He wasn't even shocked by the bodies of Kagome and Inuyasha at Sesshomaru's feet, or the unconcious bleeding body of Harpie that hung from his claws. No, what shocked Maxi the most was the look of utter rage that was upon Sesshomaru's face. For a moment that he would never forget in the course of his short life, Maxi feared for not only his life, but his eternal soul.

'Is this the monster that lies beneath his stoic expression. Gods have mercy, if he chooses he could...'

"Bird!"

Sesshomaru's snarl snapped Maxi out of his fear long enough for him to answer.

"Ye...Yes my lord."

"I wish this one to die. To die slowly."

**Ryter****: Say it ain't so Sesshy! Say it ain't so!**

**Harpie****: You are a bad person.**

**Ryter****: (Whining) WHAAATTTTT! I didn't do anything!**

**Harpie****: After months of waiting, you end it with a cliff hanger and evil Sesshomaru.**

**Maxi****: Even I gotta say that was sorta bad.**

**Ryter****: (Beating him with a mallet) Who asked you!**

**Harpie****: Um...Ryter.**

**Ryter****: What! (Looks over her shoulder at angry fans.) Uh...Hi.**

**Fan****: Because we like your story, we'll give you two a five second head start. 1..**

**Ryter & Harpie****: (running) AHHHH. We'll start typing. We'll start TYPING! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ryter****: (Tied to a chair and typing like the wind.) Hello, readers It's me bringing you another great update.**

**Fangirl****: (cracking whip) Keep writing! Or do you want to trade places with Maxi and Harpie!**

**Maxi & Harpie:**** (Hanging over a pit) NO MORE GEOMTRY! PLEASE MAKE THE PONIES STOP!**

**Ryter:**** (sweating) I'm typing! I'm typing!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: If you wish upon a star, it still won't make me own Inuyasha. Sorry.**_

Maxi didn't know what to do. There were two problems that seemed to solve themselves, but actually caused more for him. If he allowed Sesshomaru to kill the damn wench then it would save him the effort of doing it himself, but it would make him relinquish his throne forever, but if he denied Sesshomaru's demand. One look at the angry InuYoukai was enough to tell him, no was not an option. Sesshomaru stood before Maxi in all of his terrible glory. The night sky and darkness that wrapped around him, along with the blood stains on his clothing made him look savage and lethal.

'He looks like a viper in a rose garden.'

The thought made Maxi squirm. He dropped to his knees and bowed before Sesshomaru, something that he had not even done upon meeting him.

"L..Lord Sesshomaru...Please, I'm sure that we can be civil. I...I take full responsibility for anything that Harpie has done that you have taken offense to. You must remember my Lord she is but a...a..."

Maxi's eyes widened as he realized what he had almost said. He looked up and saw the great Sesshomaru only inches from him. His claws were dripping posion at this point. One wrong touch and Maxi wouldn't have to worry about a kingdom, He would have to worry about his life. Sesshomaru Lifted Maxi up by his wings, snarling as the coward tried to fight for his freedom.

"She is but a What, Maxi. A dog, an InuYoukai. You are very fortunate to have a tounge that watches itself, because you obviously don't watch it. I have put up with your silent insults and even your implications because I realized that you were no more than a small minded bird who lusts for power, but I shall not suffer this new indignaty. Oh, yes, you shall take full responsibility for HER actions and you shall make sure she dies on my soil."

Sesshomaru threw Maxi against a wall barely leaving him concious. Then without a word he flung Inuyasha and Kagome over his shoulders. Before bounding off into the night Sesshomaru turned back to Maxi, his once golden eyes shining red in the star light.

"You will be back in my territory by tommorrow night. She will die then, and if I find out you hesitated or delayed even for a single second, she and you shall die after watching each and every bird in this domain fall from the sky in piles of ashes."

Sesshomaru left the castle through the hole that he had created. In his wake he had left over a thousand dead guards, a very frightened ruler, and the woman he had once loved who was not only wounded by his hand, but also condemned to die.

* * *

Upon arriving at the border of his realm Sesshomaru laid his burden down, and pulled out his Tenseiga and instantly killed the pall bearer demons that were hovering around his younger brother. The priestess was fine, she had only been forced to sleep by an herb and was not injured in the least for fear of the pup she carried. Inuyasha awoke glaring at his brother. Silently he gathered Kagome into his arms and started off towards their home. There was no thanks between the brothers, because in all honesty if it weren't for Harpie Sesshomaru would have probably left Inuyasha dead, and taken the life of his mate and her chap. Inuyasha would gladly help Harpie, if for nothing else, for Kagome's sake, but he would never be able to think of Sesshomaru as anything as filth almost as disgusting as Maxi.

'Almost, but not quite.'

* * *

The next morning Maxi arrived at the gates of Sesshomaru's fortess. Behind him dressed in rags and barely able to stand because of the weight of the chains around her and her injuries. She was pulled onward by two guards who forced her to look down. Maxi had personally choosen his best to protect him. There was always the possiblity that Sesshomaru would take his life instead of hers, and Maxi was not willing to take that chance.

"Who goes there?"

"Maxi of the northern bird tribe, and the prisoner that Lord Sesshomaru requested. The gates opened and his group entered. Sesshomaru and a gathered group of great Lords stood before them, as if they had been kept waiting far too long. Sesshomaru made a motion with his fingers, and two dog demons took Harpie by her arms and dragged her away. He then turned his back to Maxi and prepared to make his own exit inside the walls of his castle, but Maxi stopped him.

"Please your Lordship, Please tell me what is this all about, surely we can repay you without the lose of the rightful heir...I mean...My fiance. We need not behave like such...such..."

Sesshomaru turned to him and raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Dogs?"

The gathered nobility snickered amongst themselves and gave the already shaken birds quick toothy smiles, that spoke of merciless killing in the past, and eons of worst far into the future. Sesshomaru once more turned away from Maxi, who was now just trying his best not to cringe.

"I shall have her placed in the dungeon, and you may do what you wish until moon rise. At that time you and all of yours will be brought to the outer stadium and you shall watch her die. If even one of you is not present I shall kill one of you every hour that it takes to find the missing person, and I shall start with you, Lord Maxi."

There was a clear murmur of laughter that only ran through the inu warriors.

Sesshomaru left them. He had no further desire to insult Maxi, not now. No there would be plenty of tiem in the future, but now someone was waiting on him.

* * *

Inside of his chambers Harpie ran her fingers over the silk bedding materials. All of her aching muscles felt good after the long hot bath they had had waiting for her, and the silk Kimono she wore was a thousand times better than the ones that Maxi had "given" her to wear.

"This is perfect, only one thing is missing."

She felt a hand run through her black hair and smiled.

"Now, Now everything is perfect."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, but his hands held her still. She pouted at him and tried again still being denied to liberty to move.

"Awww...Sesshy, is this the way you treat women who will soon die?"

Sesshomaru half purred half growled inside of his throat. He brought his hands up to her neck and gently traced a scarr that he had placed there.

"Do they still pain you?"

He felt a pang of sadness, and wanted nothing more but to make it up to her, but he knew that as well did she that the pain he had caused her was neccassary. Soon he would have her Maxi would be dead and he would be able to show her how sorry he truly was. Harpie smiled at the remorse that showed on his face. The scars he had inflicted still were a bit tender, but the plan had been good. To make Maxi bring her here and to kill him, he had been forced to hurt her. She did not hold it against him, She didn't think it was possible that she ever could.

"They don't hurt Sesshomaru. They only sting a bit."

"Hmmm...Does this make them better?"

He ran his tounge along the scar on her neck gently tracing it all the way down before tracing it back up to the top. She moaned and through her head back.

"That's very nice, but I have other wounds that could use your services."

Sesshomaru smirked, In a matter of hours he would watch Maxi be torn to shreds, but for now...

"As you wish."

**Ryter****: AWWWW! Sweet moment!**

**Harpie:**** (cracking whip) Back to work worm!**

**Ryter:**** What the hell! Why'd they give you a whip!**

**Harpie****: (Shrugging) They know I like to torture you.**

**Ryter****: and Maxi? (a blood curdling scream comes from the distance.) Oh, okay.**

**Harpie****: (beating her over the head with a mallet) Typing. Story. Now!**

**Ryter:**** Fine fine just tell them to review!**

**Harpie****: Please everyone reading review. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ryter****: OMG. OMG. OMG!**

**Harpie:**** What is it?**

**Ryter****: We've finally made it to one of the big plot points that everyone's been waiting for!**

**Harpie****: Which one?**

**Ryter****: You know. The one where Maxi and then You and Shessy, and then well, you know.**

**Harpie:**** yeah, but everyone else will have to read to find out.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** We hold the right to deny ownership of Inuyasha and all of the things associated with it.**_

Sesshomaru sat in a huge throne that stood at least twenty feet above the podium where the execution was to take place. Maxi and his entourage stood down by the stand. To Sesshomaru's amusement they all looked frightened.

'As well they should be.'

He smiled wickedly as he thought of the glory of having fresh blood upon his claws. There was a large assemblage of demons that had come from all around to witness what Sesshomaru would do to anyone who was stupid enough to insult him. The crowd practically vibrated with savage blood lust. Sesshomaru stood and swept his arms over them, and instantely they were quieted.

"You are all aware of the reason you have gathered. There has been a grave offense made against this Sesshomaru, and thus I shall take the life that is forfeited to me."

Even in the overly crowded stadium his voice carried. Every living creature could hear the authority and malice laced in that voice. Then without a word he jumped from his exaulted spot and landed with all the grace of a dancer where Maxi and his men stood. Maxi had to fight the urge to cringe back. His men moved forward and surrounded him on all sides, but quickly stepped away when Sesshomaru walked towards their master. Sesshomaru stopped only inches from him and leaned in close to his ear, almost like he had with Harpie only moments ago.

"You will follow me alone."

Maxi made a slight nodded and followed Sesshomaru up the steps to the alter. Sesshomaru whirled around and faced the crowd.

"The prisoners who's life has been placed in my hands because of their own stupidity has repeatedly shown a lack of respect for this Sesshomaru, and have severely underestimated my powers. As such their blood will be given as repentince as will everything that was once theirs."

There came an outraged cry from Maxi at this, but it was drowned out by the sound of the crowd madly cheering. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw the shock on Maxi's face and then turned his head away. He made a quick motion with his claws, and within seconds Maxi's men lay dead at Sesshomaru's guards (A/N: had to get this out. guard dogs) feet. Maxi's mouth hang wide as he saw the dismembered bodies of the birds, he turned back towards Sesshomaru only to find him once more only inches away. Maxi dropped to his knees, unable to run. He began to beg him for his life. Sesshomaru's eyes tinged over red, and he radiated hatred. He lifted Maxi from the ground until they were face to face. Sesshomaru was basically snarling at him.

"You dare to ask me for forgiveness? You have not only disrespected me, but have threatened MY mate. For these crimes I will make sure your death is slow."

Then abruptly Sesshomaru turned Maxi back towards the throne where he had once sat. Standing beside it, in a beautiful whit kimono was Harpie. She gave him a vicious smile showing her fangs. Maxi saw this, and felt anger rise with in him. He struggled to get away from Sesshomaru's grasps, but failed miserably. Without so much as a word, Sesshomaru slowly ripped off both of Maxi's wings. Maxi let out a shriek that sounded like a dying animal. He clawed at Sesshomaru's armor as warm blood ran down his back. Sesshomaru growled inside of his throat, and slowly broke off each and everyone of his fingers. Maxi's eyes remained wide, and his mouth was open in a soundless scream. Sesshomaru brought his claws up marking Maxi's face, with three matching claw marks on each cheek. Then he pushed them into Maxi's side. It caused him extreme pain, but he did not die or black out.

'No, that would be to easy. Scum such as you will not be allowed the glory of dying by my hand.'

Sesshomaru dropped Maxi into the mud that his own blood had helped to make. He turned towards the crowd who where eagerly awaiting his command. They knew what would happen next.

"Take him."

With that Sesshomaru walked away. From behind him, he could hear Maxi screaming as thousands of demons slowly devoured him alive. Before he could be totally muffled by the horde that was going to destroy him, Maxi was able to send one more message to Sesshomaru.

"Hear me now dog! I may die, but I curse you and your abomination. I curse you, I curse you with the very blood you spilt! The two of you shall not no peace in this life! I swear by the blood that is pulled from my veins! I swear!"

With that Maxi's voice was lost as he was submerged into the depths of the writhing hungry mass, and Sesshomaru walked away.

* * *

Harpie watched this, and had heard what Maxi had said. She felt very uncomfortable. She knew the power that a vow made on bird blood was. She herself had made one that was now almost fulfilled. She dropped all thoughts of Maxi and his curse as she thought about her vow to Sesshomaru. She had returned to him in the end, and now?

'Now, I shall be his and he shall be mine.'

She smiled. She was already longing for his fiery kisses and gentle touches. She sighed softly and allowed herself to think of her love. She didn't sense the presence behind her until it was too late. The cold edge of a blade went through her back and into her heart. Harpie let out a low inaudible gasp and then slumped back into the figure behind her. Her vision went white, but she could still hear. She could hear the voice of the one who had murdered her father, and was now finishing what had been started years before. The voice of her sister.

"Your lover has taken away my chance for a throne, and so I shall take away his little bed toy."

Sie pulled the blade from Harpie's back. There was no coming back from this, the dagger she had used would not only kill Harpie, but would destroy any trace of the waste of existence's soul. Sie smiled bitterly. She had gotten rid of the one that had caused all of her problems. The one who had taken away her throne, had taken away her wing, and had even taken away her prince.

'But this time, I've taken something away from you.'

**Ryter****: (looking nervously to Harpie) Do you think there will be any angry readers.**

**Harpie****: (foaming at the mouth) YOU KILLED ME! WHAT THE HELL RYTER!**

**Ryter:**** (wide eyed) uh...well, um...Please review! (runs for her life)**

**Harpie****: (pulling out katana) Oh, NO YOU DON'T! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Harpie****: (holding an axe.) Come out Ryter I have something to AXE you.**

**Ryter****: (hiding in a closet) Okay, for everyone who read last time, yes Harpie is really dead, and she's hopingto do the same to me, so I decided the best way not to die would be to write another chapter, and quickly. So here you go.**

**Harpie:**** AHA! Here you are! I've got a surprise for you Ryter! **

**Ryter****: Look a distraction! (Harpie turns and looks the other way while Ryter runs) Yes! You guys read before she hurts me!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own anything, so don't sue my broke arse!**_

Sesshomaru stopped when he reached the scene laid out before him. Harpie lay dead in a pool of her own blood, and beside her with the dagger stuck in her own heart was the one known as Sai. He grabbed hold of the wench who had done this. His fangs extended and his claws cut deep gashes into the dying birds arms. She simply laughed at him.

"Do you think you can scare the damned Sesshomaru-sama? Ha! I've killed my own father, just to have a throne you took away from me so easily. You and her!"

She spoke with venom and hatred that spanned over years. She looked back at Sesshomaru with no tears or regret. She would not fear him, for her very soul was already burning away, just as Harpie's had.

"No, I shall not worry about her anymore. The dagger has done my work for me. She is nothing but an empty shell, and soon I will be as well. It is only fitting that sisters should die together, we shall do that much right."

Sesshomaru would have slashed the woman's throat out, but she spasmed in pain and died in agony. He couldn't help but picture Harpie dying in that exact same way. He frowned, and pulled out his Tenseiga and tried to focus on the soul reaper demons, but they were not present. He forced himself to search for them, but there was no sign that her soul had been taken away. He passed Tenseiga over her, but it did nothing. It was if she no longer had a...He looked over to the dead bird, there were no soul reapers around her either, the only thing that gave off any life force was the dagger in her chest. He pulled it out and looked over it. There was some form of enchantment placed over the item. He touched it with the tip of his fingers and felt as if his blood was burning. He through the item away. He bend down and took Harpie in his arms. She was not only dead, but she would be unable to ever be brought back to him. She was gone. He looked at her, and for the first time in his long life he let a single tear roll down his eye. It fell onto her lips, and her eye lids began to flutter. She reached up and touched Sesshomaru's cheek. She didn't know where she had gone, but she knew that she would be returning to the dark emptiness again. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his face constricted in pain. She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry fluffy-sama. I tried...I really did. I guess my promise didn't last as long...as I wanted it to."

Sesshomaru felt despair touch him. She was back, but in a lot of pain and only for a few moments. He had to do something, had to work fast. He couldn't fail her, she was his, he wouldn't let her go.

'Not now, not ever.'

His Tenseiga pulsed in its sheath. He pulled it out and felt it trying to tell him something. It told him what he had to do. It told him that it could bring her back, but it would take a lot from him, almost everything in fact. He didn't care. He held up the sword and forced all of his demonic aura into its blade. He gave Harpie one more longing look, and then whispered the last ability the sword would ever perform for him.

"Death's Aura"

He felt himself becoming weak, but forced himself to stay awake. There was more to do, he could rest later, but for now he had to protect what was left for him.

* * *

Harpie slowly opened her eyes. She felt the soft grass beneath her, and could hear the sound of a rushing waterfall. She sat up abruptly. She was in the inuyoukai mating grounds. She looked around her, trying to think of how she had gotten here.

'Wasn't I...Wasn't I dead?'

She caught a movement out of the corner of her eyes, but was too weak to make it to her feet. She was reliefed, and a bit confused to see Rin, followed closely by Jakken running to her.

"Lady Harpie! You're awake! Lord Sesshomaru will be so pleased!"

Rin ran and threw herself into Harpie, knocking her back onto the ground. Ignoring the pain in her entire body Harpie returned the hug, smiling to herself. Jakken tsked disapprovingly and tried to make Rin get off of her.

"Stop that you dirty little thing! Do you want Lord Sesshomaru to become angry? Stop that this instant!"

"Jakken, that's enough."

Harpie looked away from the black haired girl that was trying to choke her to death in joy. She followed the direction Sesshomaru's voice had come from, but her smile disappeared from her face. The person that stood next to Jakken looked a lot like Sesshomaru, but the only marking on his face was the blue crescent moon, and his hair was as dark as night. She felt for his demonic aura, but it wasn't there. This man was...human. Jakken started to panic when Sesshomaru continued to walk forward. He ducked and covered himself thinking he would receive a blow, but Sesshomaru simply walked past him and kneeled beside Harpie. She reached up and traced the moon that was still on his brow.

"Sesshomaru."

He smiled at her, a gesture that had been foreign to him for so long. It made him look beautiful, and made Harpie certain that he was indeed her Sesshomaru.She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He returned her kiss ten fold. They only broke it so that they could breath.She ran her hand through his now black mane. Then looked into his eyes that were still the brillant color of gold. He lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her to the flowing stream that the waterfall made. She pulled closer to his neck, so many questions running through her mind. When they reached the waters edge he placed her down on the grassy banks. She looked at him quizzically.(cool word)

"Sesshomaru,,,What happ.."

He cut her off and ran his hand along her jaw. Then he gently guided her head to look towards the water.

"Look."

She did. She pulled back slightly as she saw their reflection. Her hair was all black now, and she no longer had claws. She was just as human as Seshomaru was now. She turned to him, she was shocked and confused, but she wasn't upset about the change. She was only confused. He nuzzled into her black hair.

"I had to purify my aura, to bring you back. It made us human, but it also gave you part of me. We are now bound to each other. You hold half of my soul inside of you."

She smiled and took in the sight the water showed them. They would be together for all time, as a part of each other. She laughed softly at first, but couldn't control it when he gave her a questioning look.

"I guess Maxi's promise did come true. We did not get to know happiness in a life as demons, but as humans, who knows."

Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled with an amused glint. He leaned in so that he could capture her lips once more, but stopped when he felt a pair of arms encircle his neck from behind. Rin hugged him, followed by an exhausted Jakken. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, and Harpie picked Rin off of his shoulder, lightly kissing his cheek as she took Rin off to play somewhere. He smiled as she walked away. This was his new family, and he was glad to have them.

**Ryter:**** Well, I hope you liked it. This was the last chapter and the last Sesshomaru/Harpie story.**

**Harpie****: Yeah, finally took you long enough.**

**Ryter****: Are you still pissed about the whole dying thing?**

**Harpie:**** No, I used tht pinata over there and got over it.**

**Maxi:**** (hanging from a tree) Please the stories over, let me go.**

**Ryter****: (holding a stick) I want a turn! I want a turn! Everyone out there please review and tell me what you thought of our one and only long running series. Plz and Thank you.**.


End file.
